


Little Redhead and the Big Bad Wolf

by CharethCutestory



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Friendship/Love, Romance, enemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharethCutestory/pseuds/CharethCutestory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Between season 3b and season 4) The very sight of him made her uneasy. Partly because you couldn't trust Peter - he was basically Satan in a v-neck. But maybe there was another reason that Lydia would never admit to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Redhead and the Big Bad Wolf

Lydia sat in the light of the full moon, her eyes for the thousandth time tracing the letters of her best friend's grave, as if reading it would make it feel less surreal.

Allison Argent. A Daughter, a Leader, a Friend.

She felt tears streaming down her face and didn't try to stop them - everyone had been so busy asking if she was OK to let her mourn alone. It had been exactly a month since Allison's death and she still had to pull herself together every time she heard her name. The worst part was that Allison was only eighteen. Lydia had known her for a year. But that innocent new girl that Lydia took under her wing was so far from the headstrong, brave warrior that died fighting.

Lydia tried to stop it from happening. She told them not to find her. But they still came. I guess death is inevitable when you're a banshee, she thought.

A sudden rustling shook her out of her reverie. She snapped her head around to see none other than Peter Hale appear out of the shadow of the woods, his wild eyes flashing at her.

The very sight if him made her uneasy. Partly because you could never trust Peter - he was basically Satan in a v-neck. But maybe there was another reason that Lydia would never admit to. Maybe it wasn't just fear that made her heart beat faster when he was around.

In spite of herself, her mind travelled back to months before, when Peter tricked her into falling for him - well, his seventeen year old ghost. She remembered how his impenetrable blue eyes and mysterious air put her in a trance. And she remembered the betrayal, the horror she felt when she found out it was all just one of Peter's selfish ploys.

And she hated herself for it, but part of her wished that there was some truth in his lies.

She dried her tears hastily. "What are you doing here?" She asked with a wavering voice.  
"Don't I even get a hello?"  
"I asked what you're doing here." She said stronger, her green eyes narrowing.  
"Well if you must know, I went to revisit the desolate ruins of my family home. What are you doing out here at this time?"  
"I like it here. It's quiet." So maybe I can hear Allison, she added in her head.  
"It's a full moon. You know better than anyone not to come out here alone." Peter said.  
"Peter Hale, concerned for my safety? I'm not a little girl, I don't need your help." She wound her scarf around her neck and began to walk away.   
"Lydia." He grabbed her wrist, sending chills up her arm that had nothing to do with the weather. She whipped back around and looked him straight in the eyes. "What?"  
"At , least let me drive you home." For once, his sharp eyes softened. She turned away and sighed incredulously, secretly afraid he would hear her heart beating madly.  
"How can I trust you? You did try to kill me, remember?"  
"Oh don't be so melodramatic. That was almost a year ago." She raised an eyebrow. Ignoring her, he took his keys out of his pocket and an expensive looking car flashed on the road nearby. "I'm not letting you walk home alone. A full moon in a town like this is... all kinds of crazy. Besides, the last time you took a little solo wander in the woods it didn't go so well, did it?" He strode self-confidently to his car, Lydia still hesitant beside him. He opened the passenger door and rolled his eyes. "Come on." Eventually her curiosity got the best of her, and she climbed in. "How can you afford a car like this?"  
"Do you like it? It's italian." She gave him a look and he sighed."I have my ways, Lydia."  
They rode in silence, until they pulled up in front of Lydia's house.  
"Looks like this is your stop."  
"Why did you do this for me?" She asked, this time more curious than sceptical.  
"I know you think I'm evil. That I'm the big bad wolf. But I'm not too different from you are. Of all people, I know what it's like to lose someone close to you, especially if they died saving you." Peter paused, and it dawnes on Lydia that he was not all bad, that he was suffering too. Then he added, "And let's just say I'm prone to helping out narcissistic teenage girls."


End file.
